Spyro takes over the World
by Dark McCloud
Summary: ...veeeery interesting. where spyro and sparx plan to take over the world. bad at summaries, so R&R please! :)
1. Lets Take Over the World

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I have no money, don't waste your time suing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Spyro was skipping along cheerfully looking for some faries to defrost. Sparx was flying not too far behind.  
  
Sparx- *whining* I wanna take a rest! We've been wandering around for FIVE WHOLE MINUTES!!!  
  
Spyro- OMG! NOT FIVE WHOLE MINUTES! It's a tragedy, it's a travesty, its...its...*pauses then goes back to screaming mock black-and-blue bloody murder*   
  
Sparx- So we can rest?  
  
Spyro- How about...no.  
  
Sparx- *goes back to whining*  
  
Spyro- Eiiish. Would you like some cheese to go with that wine? I mean you're really starting to bug me...heheh, if you'll pardon the pun.  
  
Sparx- Hmph.  
  
Spyro- *grumbling* That stupid Sparx...he thinks he can push me around and break my stuff and wear my pants...not so! I'll show him! BWHAHAHAHAHAH! (insert manical laughter here)  
  
Sparx- Spyro, you don't wear pants.  
  
Spyro- SHUT UP! I don't like to be interrupted when I'm ranting.  
  
Sparx- *cheerful* Oh. Ok!  
  
  
Spyro exasperatedly spit a fire ball on the ground. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and began to glow evilly.   
  
Spyro- I have an idea!   
  
Sparx- What is it?  
  
Spyro- Lets TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sparx- Cool! Can I help?  
  
Spyro- Sure. Under one condition. I get to be king.  
  
Sparx- Then what do I get to be?  
  
Spyro- Uh...court jester?  
  
Spyro pulled out a four cornered hat with bells on each point and put it on Sparx's head.   
  
Spyro- Perfection is an art achieved by few and savored by all.  
  
Sparx- Where did you get that one?  
  
Spyro- I dunno.   
  
Sparx- Oh. OK!  
  
Spyro- So lets TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (More manical laughter here)  
  
Spark- But first, we sing the Doom song! Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom ...  
  
~*three months later*~  
  
Sparx- Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom DOOOOOOOOOOM Doom!  
  
Spyro- Give the derranged insect a Grammy!  
  
Spark- *wiping away tears* And I'd like to thank Spyro and my Mommy and the people at Nintendo for this honor! Thank you so much!  
  
Spyro- Are you done?  
  
Sparx- I think so.  
  
Spyro- Good. Lets take over the world tomorrow and go unfreeze more faries now!  
  
Sparx- OK!  
  
As they're walking off...  
  
Sparx- Do I still have to wear the hat?  
  
Spyro- Yes.  
  
Sparx- Oh man...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) 


	2. Candy Corn is Yummy

Disclaimer- I still don't own Spyro the Dragon. Nothing's changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Part 2-  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in the Autumn Fairy House. Spyro was stretched out on a couch, poping candy corn into his mouth when Sparx came flying in at speeds of Mach 2 and higher.  
  
Sparx- Spyro, Spyro, Spyro!  
  
Sparx danced around Spyro's head energetically.  
  
Sparx- Someone needs your he....is that candy corn? *reaches for some*  
  
Spyro- HEY! Get your dragonfly mits off MY candy corn! *pulls out a flyswatter*  
  
Sparx- EEP!  
  
Spyro- Thats better. *pops more candy corn into mouth* Yummy...  
  
Sparx- As I was saying, someone desperately needs your help! You need to go right away!  
  
Spyro let out a loud, obnoxious sigh. Why me? he thought to himself. You save these people once and now they think your at their beck and call.  
  
Sparx- Hello? Anyone in there?  
  
Spyro- Yeah, I heard you. Who tried to conquer what this time?  
  
Sparx- Oh no its not anything like that. Its your friend Stephen the Mermaid. He wants to see you right away. Said it was urgent.  
  
Spyro- Oh really. I'll be the judge of that. Lets go.  
  
Spyro and Sparx flew to Mermaid Coast.  
  
Stephan- Oh I'm so glad to see you Spyro! You see, I met this girl mermaid, and boy is she pretty. She's supposed to meet me here tonight, but all the lighthouses on the island have been put out. I bet your fire breath could light them up again...*hint hint*  
  
Spyro- What? What are you trying to tell me?  
  
Stephan- Your fire breath could light the lighthouses....*HINT HINT*  
  
Spyro- Say what?  
  
Stephan- YOU IDIOT! GO AND LIGHT THE LIGHTHOUSES WITH YOUR FIRE BREATH!  
  
Spyro- Oh...ok.  
  
Stephan- So you'll do it?  
  
Spyro- ARE YOU CRAZY BOY?! Get your own fire breath. I have better things to do with my time than to light stupid lighthouses. Tell your girlfriend to buy a flashlight or something.  
  
Stephan- *starts whining* Why not Spyro? PLEEEEEEASE?  
  
Spyro- Why don't you just take that request, and shove it up your....  
  
Stephan- HEY! I see her! She made it!  
  
Stephan swam off to see his little girlfriend. Spyro shook his head. He had been taken away from his precious candy corn for no good reason.  
  
Spyro- So now that we're up, I guess that only leaves one thing to do. Right Sparx?  
  
Sparx- RIGHT! *double takes* Um...what would that be Spyro?  
  
Spyro- D'oh. TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!   
  
Spyro began to laugh. Insanely. Really, really loud.   
  
Then he stopped his insane laughter and began to giggle a little schoolgirlish giggle while writing in his fuzzy little diary with his purple feather pen.   
  
Sparx- Uh...Spyro? What are you doing?  
  
Spyro- I'm taking down a plan to take over the world.  
  
Spyro finished the last of his writing and closed the book. He put it in his pocked with the pen, and removed a rather large pocket watch.   
  
Spyro- Hmmmmmm.  
  
Sparx- Spyro, you don't have pockets.  
  
Spyro- Too bad I do now.   
  
Sparx- Oh. OK!  
  
  
Spyro and Sparx headed back to their little white cottage surrounded by gardens of pretty pink petunias and a little white pickity fence.  
  
Spyro- Ah, home sweet candy corn.  
  
Sparx- You're still stuck on that candy corn aren't you.  
  
Spyro- I love candy corn. You know that.   
  
To prove his point, Spyro opened the door to his room. Sparx's beady little dragonfly eyes widened in what was either surprise or fear.  
  
The tops of the walls were white, the middle was yellow, and the bottom was orange. Pictures of candy corn covered most of the floor, and magazines such as 'Candy Corn Digest' (no pun intended) and 'Candy Corn Weekly' littered the floor. There was even a giant, inflatable candy corn with a big, stupid grin on its face sitting in Spyro's beanbag chair.  
  
Spyro- You like?  
  
Sparx tried not to laugh. His face was red, now turning blue, going on purple.....finally it began to turn black.  
  
Spyro- Sparx? Are you ok?  
  
Sparx let out a chuckle. Then a giggle. Then a laugh. Then he was rolling on the ground laughing his evil little head off. Lucky, Spyro had some candy corn print duct tape around somewhere so he managed to tape Sparx's head back on, mummifying him in duct tape in the process.  
  
Spyro- HEY! A new statue!   
  
He placed the now mummified Sparx on his candycorn contact paper covered shelf.  
  
Sparx- *muffled* SPYRO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So what didja think? Was it as good as the first part?  
  
I wasn't gonna even do a second part, and I may remove it. But if a lot of people review and like it then I'll keep it. Thanks to all who reviewed the first time!   
  
  
R&R! Buh-bye!  
  
  
"Spyro Takes Over the World" (C) Kitti the Dragon Girl. 


End file.
